earth1fandomcom-20200214-history
Tim Drake
History Early Life Timothy Drake was the only son of Jack and Janet Drake and he was raised in a wealthy household. As a small boy, Tim was taken to Haly's Circus, where he met Dick Grayson and the Flying Graysons, the same day of their deaths, which he witnessed and could never forget. Some years later, he saw footage of Batman and Robin apprehending the Penguin and he noticed Robin's acrobatics, which reminded him of Dick Grayson. Making use of impressive deductive abilities, Tim learned the truth behind Batman and Robin and he followed their careers very closely. Tim Drake became aware of Grayson's change of identity to Nightwing and Jason Todd becoming the second Robin. After the death of Jason and at the age of 11, Tim noticed a change in Batman's personality and he went on a quest to reunite Batman and Nightwing, hoping to return the Dynamic Duo back to basics. When Dick refused to become Robin, Tim adopted the identity, despite Batman's refusal. However, after proving vital in the capture of Two-Face, Bruce agreed to train Tim to become the new Robin. His chance came when he learned that Nightwing had left the Super Friends for a short time in order to find himself. So Tim followed Dick and convinced him that Batman needed help. Grayson then took Tim to the Batcave and left, as Nightwing, to help Batman deal with the vile Two-Face. Alfred Pennyworth (always the helpful one) insinuated that Tim was brought to the Batcave to help Batman as the new Robin. But with Clayface on the loose, Tim and Alfred became worried about the safety of Batman and Nightwing, and went out to help them. Tim donned the costume of Robin and, with the help of Alfred, managed to rescue them. Batman accepted Tim as the new Robin on a trial basis. He trained over several months, first with Alfred, then Batman, and finally, Nightwing. The Obeah Man captured Tim's parents during a trip to the Caribbean. Janet died in the resulting conflict, and Jack was left with paralysis, despite Batman's help. He now required the care of a nurse/physical therapist, Dana Winters. After assisting in the defeat of Scarecrow, Batman finally deemed Tim was ready to fulfill his role as the new Robin. He was given a new costume that set him apart from the previous Robins. Robin: 2008-2009 Tim had his doubts about becoming the new Robin, but Bruce told him that he had every confidence in Tim being his new partner. Bruce also confided in Tim that he was looking for someone with smarts, not just guts, and Tim had that and more. All that was necessary was for Tim to go through some intensive training before taking to the streets in Gotham. This would involve a tour overseas, helping Tim understand who he was in addition to learning how to be a great fighter. His first stop was Paris, to learn from Rahul Lama, a Chinese martial arts master. In Paris, Tim crossed paths with some thugs working for King Snake, who was himself being shadowed by Lady Shiva. Shiva actually joined with Robin and a man named Clyde Rawlins (who wanted revenge against Snake for the death of his family) to help take down King Snake's heroin trafficking in the area. It was not that Shiva was opposed to it for any moral reason, she simply wished to learn for herself if King Snake was truly as dangerous as rumors made him out to be; a good challenge for her talents. Together, they discovered that King Snake was interested in more than just drugs: he was going into chemical weapons and manufacturing his own bubonic plague. They followed the trail to Hong Kong, and whilst there, Shiva continued to train with Robin and it was during this time that he acquired his collapsible fighting staff. King Snake's plan was to unleash his plague into Hong Kong so as to leave it a rotting cesspool before the Chinese reclaimed it from the British. The team split up when they breached his lair. Clyde found him first and was quickly killed by Snake. Robin managed to defeat him, but refused to kill him when Shiva ordered him to. He returned to Gotham, ready to take his place alongside the Batman. Tim distinguished himself from Jason Todd by being far more reserved in temperament and from Dick Grayson by being more cerebral a detective and less a great acrobat. Whereas Dick had been brought up from a very early age to be acrobatic, Tim had to work hard for it. He proved himself more than capable of holding his own alongside the Batman. However, Batman did have strict orders with Tim--whenever Tim came across a known killer (Joker, Two-Face), he was supposed to withdraw and summon help. Tim also started dating a classmate around, this time, a young girl named Ariana Dzerchenko, who was the daughter of Russian immigrants. Knightfall On his new role as Robin, Tim fought with Batman during Bruce's most weak moment. He assisted Batman stopping the False Face Society from continuing the arson attacks on Wayne Enterprises' buildings and he helped on the rescue of Lucius Fox from Black Mask. During those days, he took his father, Jack, to his therapy sessions with Dr. Kinsolving. At night, Robin helped Batman after the fight he had against Metalhead. Bruce assigned Robin to train Jean Paul Valley and together they captured a gang that was stealing from Wayne Enterprises. Robin and Azrael stopped a couple more crimes in progress and later along with Batman, they managed to save Lucius Fox from Cypher and captured the criminal. When Killer Croc reappeared in Gotham, Bruce was out of action and Tim gave Jean-Paul the Batsuit so they could fight Croc. However, Bane appeared and defeated Croc, leaving Robin with an injured Jean-Paul. Tim was in Gotham City when Bane broke open Arkham Asylum, unleashing nearly every inmate into the city, and was the first to suggest to Batman that Bane was responsible. He set out with the Batman at first, and initially they had some good progress busting up the Mad Hatter's tea party and bringing in a half dozen or so thugs along with him, however they got separated when Robin decided to pursue Bird while Batman went after The Ventriloquist. Robin joined Batman again at the girls' school where Mr. Zsasz held many students hostages. Batman sent him away and Tim spotted Talon again and decided to keep track of the animal this time. Later, Robin was briefly captured by Bane but managed to escape thanks to Killer Croc. Tim then did some detective work regarding Firefly, but a physically and emotionally drained Batman ordered him to stay in the Batcave while he took on Firefly by himself. Tim saw some action when Riddler held a live TV show hostage and helped to apprehend the self-appointed Prince of Puzzles. During one last mission, Robin tried to help Bruce against Two-Face, but Bruce denied Tim the chance. However, Robin and Alfred went looking for Two-Face and they found him during Batman's time of need. Together they managed to capture the villain and Batman was grateful that Robin decided to join. Later, Tim was safe at home when Alfred knocked on his door, asking for help as Bruce was being brutally beaten by Bane. Tim joined Alfred and Jean-Paul to rescue Batman after Bane broke his back and threw him from a rooftop in downtown Gotham. They acquired an ambulance and took Bruce back to the Batcave. Later, Robin contacted Jim Gordon to get some medicine that Bruce needed and waited from Bruce to recover. As soon as Bruce recovered his consciousness, Tim was asked to give Jean-Paul the mantle of the Bat, as Gotham was in dire need of Batman. Unfortunately, Robin realized that Jean-Paul became brutal and driven, but he could do nothing to restrain him. While they were out on a mission, Robin was dragged along to witness Jean-Paul's newfound brutality and for this reason, he was not present at the time when his father, Jack and Dr. Kinsolving were kidnapped from Drake Manor. Robin assisted Jean-Paul against some of Bane's henchmen, but after their failed mission, Tim finally learned about his father's disappearance and Bruce's efforts to bring him back. Tim tried to reason with Jean-Paul once again, but all he managed was to get pushed away from the crime-fighting team. Later, Robin found Jean-Paul's designs for the new batsuit and he tracked him down to the place where he and Bane were fighting. After saving the passengers from a train, Robin witnessed Bane's defeat at the hands of Jean-Paul and how the winner spared Bane's life. This event changed Robin's mentality about Jean-Paul and he admitted that he earned to be called Batman. Flying Solo Tim soon learned that Jean-Paul didn't want him as his sidekick and blocked almost every entrance to the Batcave. However, when Tim received his special driver's licence, he entered the Batcave as Robin using an entrance Jean-Paul didn't know about and he tried to take his own vehicle, the Redbird with him. Unfortunately, he was confronted by Jean-Paul, who almost killed Robin. Finally Robin decided to part ways and he took the Redbird with him. Later, Tim met up with Ariana Dzerchenko, his girlfriend, for their first date in weeks, doing his best to put Jean-Paul, Bruce, and even his Dad's disappearance aside for a few hours. There was some excitement at the party they attended when some masked thugs, the Speedboyz, tried to carjack another student's vehicle and Tim had to intervene. Later that night, Robin decided to try and track them down, only to be confronted by a local county cop, "Shotgun" Smith, who mistook Tim for one of the carjackers. Robin managed to evade arrest and got to work tracking down the Speedboyz. He managed to bust up their gang and leave a phone call for Shotgun, letting him know who to thank. Going back home, Tim had to blow off Ari, who was beginning to think that he was seeing someone else. Tim decided to make it up to her by taking her to the movies. However, his mind kept wandering having just learned that the Cluemaster, and some other thugs, had escaped from prison. One was the Electrocutioner. Another was Czonk, who decided to create a new identity for himself, the Baffler. The others didn't like the name, so he changed it to Headbanger. Robin got to work investigating, stumbling into Spoiler soon enough. Unsurprised at this, because he knew that Stephanie was the Cluemaster's daughter and had reasoned that she'd turn up eventually. He went to the last known location of the gang and here Robin discovered a clue that the Baffler had left for the police. He followed the clue to the gang's heist: an armored car robbery. He and Cluemaster got sealed inside the car, and the other two (not knowing the car is occupied) put it in a pit and started covering it with cement. Robin could only wait until the others came back but they arrived much earlier than planned because the cops were onto them. With some help from Spoiler, Robin was saved and Cluemaster and his buddies were sent back to jail by Smith. Robin bumped into Huntress and helped her get out of a jam from her involvement in a gang war with Mandy Paul. Tim reaffirmed that while he had discovered her real identity, he had never told Batman. They came to Mandy's lair only to find a man calling himself Deathangel, trying to "send all sinners to God" with a pair of pistols. After a firefight where Deathangel fled the scene, Robin and Huntress split up, with Robin following Mandy to a church. Huntress found Robin and Deathangel at the church, after correctly guessing that he was really Danny DePaolo, Mandy's brother, a priest at that very church. He was suffering from a delusion caused by his sister's wickedness. Everything led to a final confrontation with Mandy and her goons. Deathangel could not pull the trigger, but his sister could, and she gunned down her brother. Robin kept Huntress from killing him. Afterwards, Tim felt the need to assist Jean-Paul in locating the serial killer Abattoir, but by the time he managed to locate the killer's hideout, Jean-Paul was already confronting him on a nearby foundry. Robin tried to get there in time to help Batman, but he could only witness how Jean-Paul refused to help as Abattoir fell to his death in a vat of molten metal. KnightsEnd Soon after this, Tim was glad to hear from Bruce and learn that he had rescued his father.31 Once Bruce and Jack returned to Gotham, Tim learned of his father's intention to spend more time with him, but he had to put that conversation aside as he had the duty to inform Bruce about Jean-Paul's actions as Batman. After telling Bruce everything, Tim was pleased to know that Bruce would fight Jean-Paul for the mantle of the Bat after an intensive training. While Bruce trained with Shiva, Robin was asked to keep a close eye on Jean-Paul and Robin noticed that the new Batman was in fact acting very strange. As Robin was unable to find valuable information by himself, Batman summoned Nightwing to help Robin and the two of them went looking for Jean-Paul. The two of them went to the Batcave and placed surveillance equipment to monitor all of Jean-Paul's activities. After this, they were shocked to see Jean-Paul acting as a madman, talking to himself alone in the cave. They decided to tell Bruce about Jean-Paul, but when they found Bruce, they witnessed how he apparently killed one of his opponents as part of Shiva's training. However, they soon learned that it was all a ruse to deceive Shiva and Robin joined Nightwing preparing the Batcave for Bruce's final comeback. Robin and Nightwing joined Batman on his final confrontation with Jean-Paul, but they were sidetracked by the bodyguards of Penn Selkirk, who were trying to kill Catwoman. After dealing with them, they witnessed the fight between Bruce and Jean-Paul until Bruce was apparently killed inside an exploding Batmobile and they were confronted by Jean-Paul, whose armor had turned red. After Nightwing and Jean-Paul started fighting, Robin decided to help people after the accident and he soon learned that Batman had avoided the explosion and was ready to challenge Jean-Paul. Robin left Bruce to confront Jean-Paul on his own and the next night he learned that Bruce had defeated Jean-Paul and taken back the mantle of the Bat. This victory meant that he could still be Robin and the Dynamic Duo were back in action. Sadly, Jean-Paul had a confrontation with Bane a short time later that would change everything. Cataclysm After being defeated by Batman, Jean-Paul Valley challenged Bane to a fight, if for no other reason then having a death wish. Bane beat Jean-Paul half to death and made him swallow a small capsule before burying him alive near city hall. Hours later, Bane pressed the button, destroying Jean-Paul's corpse in an explosion that leveled most of the city. Robin joined with Batman and the rest of the "family," overwhelmed at the near total destruction of the entire city. There was little that Robin could do in such chaos, and Batman asked him to stay out of most of the city. Luckily, the Drake home, in one of the outer neighboring communities, suffered only minor damages and they were able to effect repairs. During the Aftershock, Ari and Stephanie were both staying in a shelter with their families. Stephanie asked Robin to retrieve her costume, worried someone would steal it and learn her secret. Cluemaster was waiting there, but Robin took him down and turned him in to the National Guard. After spending more time with Stephanie, Robin decides he really does care for her, and that he has to break things off with Ari rather than keep her hanging on. Fortunately, Ari feels exactly the same way about a breakup, although she says it is because they are too young to pursue a relationship. Ari is not seen again. Tim and Spoiler got along wonderfully. She didn't pry about his real identity, and he could share being Robin with her. After their first real date, Stephanie told him that she was pregnant. Robin was not responsible for her condition, but he stood by her. Disguised as Alvin Draper, he went to classes and told her that she had to give up being Spoiler until after the baby was born. Later, Robin had to save his friends Ives and Hudson from Steeljacket. At school, a friend of Tim's was found dead in the woods and two bullies were suspected of killing him. While Tim initially believed they were innocent, he soon found evidence of their guilt, which led to their arrest. With all of Gotham city in ruins, Jack Drake decided the family should relocate from Gotham Heights for a while. He decided to move to Keystone City. When they arrived, Robin teamed with the Flash to take on the Riddler and Captain Boomerang. They also got some help from Superman to stop a bomb threat. While they were in Keystone, Stephanie went into labor (earlier than expected) and needed a C-section. Flash got Robin back to Gotham in time for him to come to the hospital. The baby was born and Stephanie gave the child up for adoption. Jack was furious with his son for running home to Gotham but admitted that he had hated Keystone and also wanted to come back. Robin even managed to help Shotgun Smith take down three monstrous thugs who held hostage an emergency room. No Man's Land Recalled to Gotham City by Batman, Robin and Nightwing had to crawl through an extensive system of tunnels and underground chambers, as the bridges were all down and patrols kept them from crossing the river. They had a tussle with Tommy Mangles and Gearhead, but Nightwing easily defeated them and got into the city. Robin was depressed by the despair and desperation he witnessed in people fighting to survive. Batman put Robin to work immediately, ordering him to track down a cache of food from an old shelter. Robin found it and discovered the Ratcatcher there. Robin had to flee from the Ratcatcher and his legions of rats, though a combination of rat bites and exposure to sewage gave him a fever. He managed to stave it off with some antibiotics, and was found by a group of children known as the Wolflings, including a kid Robin knew from his school who was calling himself Aragoth. The Wolflings decided to find the stores, and Robin was too sick to follow them at first. The kids found it, but so did the Ratcatcher and Mister Freeze. Robin managed to defeat both Freeze and Ratcatcher, arranging for them to be arrested. Batman was impressed with Robin's actions. Robin did not have much time to recover, as he knew Batman and the others were fighting for their lives. Robin was captured by Killer Croc, who was planning an all-out battle with Penguin and his police allies. Alfred helped free Robin and he rallied with Bullock and Penguin to defeat Croc. He then had to make the hard decision to call his father and tell him that he was in Gotham and that there was no way out. Jack made a lot of noise, and Washington took notice. Federal agents were ordered to stage a rescue. Tim was told to come to Grant Park to be extracted. The rescue site turned into a fire fight, but Tim was successfully lifted out with some help from the new Batgirl. Brentwood Academy Jack decided to enroll his son in Brentwood Academy, a private all boys boarding school not too far from home because of Tim's many absences while attending Gotham Heights High School. His first roommate was Ali Ben Khadir, the religious leader of a small country called Dhabar; and was accompanied by his bodyguard, Zugir. Bruce assigned Alfred to be Tim's personal valet for the rest of the semester. Tim decided life at the school wasn't so bad. He still got to see Spoiler and even created a new hi-tech skateboard. He discovered four Man-Bat-like creatures that warranted investigating. With help from Nightwing, he learned that the bats were Kirk and Francine Langstrom and their children. He had to ask Jason Bard for an antidote Kirk had entrusted him with years ago. The serum worked on the parents, and their daughter but not their son. Unmasked! Beginning his junior year at the High School, Tim quickly makes friends with Bernard Dowd and Darla Aquista. Batman gives him a new motorcycle, and his parents catch him with a black eye after fighting crime. The hitman he was fighting gains powers and becomes Johnny Warlock. Warlock takes over crimelord Henry Aquista's business, then seemingly dies trying to kill Robin and Spoiler. Warlock hires the assassin Scarab to kill Robin when he's forced to leave the country. Jack Drake catches his son lying about the black eye, and confronts Bruce Wayne after finding Robin equipment hidden in Tim's room. Tim's father demands that he quit being a superhero, and threatens to expose their secrets. Tim reluctantly accepts that he has to give up being Robin. This puts a strain on his relationship with Stephanie, although Tim says being normal gets easier every day. Stephanie catches Darla forcefully kissing Tim and begins avoiding him. Batman agrees to train her as Tim's replacement when she makes her own Robin costume and sneaks into the Batcave. When Tim learns of this he tries to talk to Steph, but she continues to avoid him. Scarab begins systematically murdering teens who look like Tim in an effort to complete her contract on Robin. Batgirl protects Tim while Batman and Robin go after Scarab. Bruce eventually fires Stephanie for disobeying orders. War Games When the city is plunged into gang war, Tim's dad urges him to stay at home although he is uncomfortable. Darla is targeted by the Odessa Mob and the Ventriloquist, who send hitmen to kill her at school. Tim is forced to protect other students in his civilian identity, although Darla still gets hit by a bullet. Batman, Batgirl and Nightwing finally arrive to help him deal with the situation. They prevent any deaths, but Darla still leaves in critical condition. Tim decides to break his promise and become Robin again to help. Batman is not surprised to see him back, and they partner up again. He asks Nightwing for advice on his situation. Robin is alerted with all the others when Batman realizes the gang war was one of his "war game" contingency plans. Tim confesses to his dad that he's become Robin again, and his dad begrudgingly realizes that the city needs him. Jack Drake and Dana Winters volunteer at the Thompkins clinic. Robin helps GCPD hold their barrier at the Robinson Park riot. He rescues Batman and allows him to go after the Orpheus impostor revealed to be Black Mask. Robin takes down Mr. Fun, the Ravens, and Trickster, then takes a break and spends time with his dad. When they rally at the siege on Gotham Clock Tower, Robin takes down Scarebeast by parlaying with the cops ordered to shoot on sight. The crisis ends, but Stephanie dies of her injuries in the Thompkins clinic. Bruce told Tim about her death afterwards, and noticed that he did not cry or make a sound. Tim left Gotham a few days later and consired retiring. Shortly after, he gave up on that consideration during the Crisis on Infinite Earths. Red Robin: 2015-2018 Returning to Gotham, Tim discovered that Batman and Batgirl had Bruce's son, Damian in the role of Robin. Though Bruce had offered to split the role between the two of them, Tim declined a return to that identity, saying he had grown fond of being ‘his own thing.' Soon, Tim became Red Robin. As Red Robin, Tim was given a much more high-tech armored outfit that incorporated some of the Crisis-suit features into the suit to make use of Tim's technical expertise. As his way of apologizing to his friends who were hurt by his retirement, Tim founded 'The Team' and convinced many of his old superheroe buddies to join up. Once he had the crew assembled, he successfully convinced Bruce to endorse them as an operational covert unit for the Justice League, operating out of the old Secret Sanctuary which they had previously used, Mr. Justice. To Kill a Bird Soon afterward, a military superhero legend called the Veteran attempted to recruit Robin. Tim, now concerned with his own mission rather than Batman's, took the Veteran's offer under consideration and went on a mission with his team to get a feel for the job. Tim eventually turned down the offer. Some time after this, Jason Todd, long thought dead, returned as the new Red Hood. Angered that someone has replaced him as Robin, Jason broke into Mt. Justice wearing a version of his own Robin costume. Quickly immobilizing the other Team Members, Jason confronted Tim to see if the new Boy Wonder was really as good as everyone claimed. The two Robins fought, until at last Jason struck Tim down in the Hall of Fallen Titans. Although Tim was defeated, Jason demanded to know if he still believed himself to be as good as people say, to which Tim replied with a defiant 'Yes' before Todd rendered him unconscious. Jason spared Tim's life, simply tearing off the 'R' shaped emblem from his chest. In the epilogue of the story, Jason has developed a grudging sort of respect for Tim, wondering if he would have been a better Robin and a better person, had he had friends like the Team. Teen Titans Tim decided to take a break from being a superhero for a short while after that incident. In his down time, he preferred to do his crime fighting over the internet, fighting cyber crime. However, after being attacked by agents from the shadowy organization N.O.W.H.E.R.E., Tim donned a new Red Robin suit and returned to the world of crime fighting, forming the new Teen Titans to combat N.O.W.H.E.R.E. When all of Earth's greatest heroes were gone and the Crime Syndicate of America had taken over the world, Red Robin decided to take the the fight to the Crime Syndicate but the Teen Titans were easily overpowered by Johnny Quick and Atomica and flung into the timestream. Teenage Wasteland When Robin goes undercover to stop a crew of kidnappers, the wannabe super-hero Dodge interferes and is put into a coma. Tim blames himself for this, but talks through these problems while convincing a teenager not to commit suicide. He teams up with Klarion the Witch-Boy and Teekl when a Limbo Town resident named Uriah attempts to create a Judgment Beast. Tim goes on a successful date with his classmate Zoanne Wilkins, although they are interrupted by the super-villain Jitter. On Halloween he goes after the serial killer Scary Mary. Jamie Harper enlists him to fight a metahuman street gang called Lords of the Avenues, and Cassandra returns to murder his enemies. Zoanne breaks up with Tim because she believes he is not ready for a relationship. Deathstroke puts together his own team of super-villains called the Titans East to battle the Teen Titans. Titans Tomorrow Tim encounters his future self in the identity of Batman after his mentor dies in a crisis. This future happens despite his repeated statement that he does not want to be the next Batman, and is rather content being Robin. In this timeline, Tim is now the leader of the future Titans with himself as Batman. After Bruce Wayne's death, Tim has the Titans take control of the entire West Coast. He orders any rebellions put down by Dark Raven absorbing the people's free will and hope. He even hunts down most of Batman's Rogues Gallery and kills them with the handgun that was used to kill Thomas and Martha Wayne. As he explains to his younger self, 'It took me years to do it.' He even begins a relationship with Bette Kane, who becomes his partner, Batwoman. He later kills her during an argument. Wracked with guilt, he made a deal with Ra's al Ghul to restore her using the Lazarus Pit. Once revived, she joined the Titans East (led by an older version of Cyborg) and opposed Batman and his team. His latest victim before the younger Teen Titans show up was Duela Dent, the Joker's daughter, whom he murders out of revenge for the death of assorted people including Cassandra Cain and Alfred Pennyworth. Identity Crisis Tim, along with the rest of the superhero community, tries to keep all of his loved ones safe after some tragic attacks upon the family members of the Justice League. One night, while Batman and Red Robin were investigating these crimes, they receive an incoming transmission from Oracle that Tim's father needs to speak to him immediately. It turned out that there's an intruder in the Drake home and a mysterious note with a gun was for Jack suggests that he protect himself. Jack tells Tim that he is proud of him and that he is not responsible if something bad happens. The intruder is revealed to be the hired killer Captain Boomerang. Jack fired as Captain Boomerang unleashed a razor boomerang and the two killed one another before Batman and Red Robin could make it back to the scene. Like Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson before him, Tim Drake had now lost both of his parents to crime. Bludhaven After Identity Crisis, Bruce Wayne offered to adopt Tim, who was not initially fond of the idea. Tim falsified records to create an uncle who would become his legal guardian. He then moved in with his 'Uncle Eddie' in Blüdhaven (Nightwing's previous stomping grounds), while his stepmother received treatment at a psychiatric hospital. Although Tim covered his tracks well, Batman was still able to figure out the truth. Rather than being angry, Batman is impressed with Tim's subterfuge. He even offers to teach Tim to cover his tracks completely. The Ressurection of Ra's al Ghul Damian arrives in the Batcave to warn everyone that Ra's al Ghul has returned. They have a rematch when Red Robin doesn't believe him, although Alfred scolds Tim. Wayne Manor is attacked by the League of Assassins, and Nightwing is forced to let them be captured while he rescues the Insect Girls. Ra's asks Tim to serve at his side and realize his true potential, promising to resurrect his parents. Batman is forced to choose whether Ra's will use Red Robin or Damian as his new host body, and Batman offers to take him to Nanda Parbat instead. Red Robin and Damian escape and fight their way through White Ghost's ninjas. Tim reconsiders the offer Ra's made and decides to sacrifice himself for his lost friends and family. Nightwing fights to stop him until I-Ching breaks them apart. Tim is allowed to make the decision on his own and chooses not to, breaking down in tears. They travel to Nanda Parbat and fight an army of ninjas, until Rama Kushna saves them from Ra's in his new body. The four men realize it's Christmas on the plane-ride home, and toast to family. Violent Tendencies Red Robin begins chasing a new vigilante who reminds him of Spoiler named Violet. He takes down Condiment King, and Harper puts him in contact with her corrupt superior officers Marcus Wise and Roman Cavallo. They are working for the Penguin and use Red Robin to wipe out his competition, starting with Maxie Zeus's illegal casino. Sebastian Ives is diagnosed with treatable cancer and Tim supports him. He chases Violet to a Korean counterfeiting operation, where they're interrupted by someone wearing a Spoiler costume. He loses track of both women, but later hunts down "Spoiler" with Batman. She reveals that she is actually Stephanie Brown, having only faked her death. Tim gives her a huge kiss and they talk through the details. Red Robin and Spoiler become a crime-fighting duo again, although this creates a rift between Tim and Zoanne. Batman R.I.P Red Robin and Nightwing put away the Wonderland Gang and after this, Batman warned them about Hush's return. A few days later, Robin and Nightwing were summoned to the Batcave to confront Hush and put an end to his evil scheme. After this, Batman and Red Robin took the new Batmobile out for a test drive, stopping a criminal wannabe named Green Vulture. Tim was worried about Bruce's mental health since the Thögal Ritual, and is angry that no one will tell him the results of Damian's paternity test. Batman went missing and Red Robin searched the city for him with Spoiler, believing he has lost his mind. He took down the Sprang Bridge Soldiers, made a deal with Penguin and brought Jamie Harper deeper into his confidence. While Red Robin was reading through the Black Casebook, he's ambushed by Pierrot Lunaire and Swagman of the Club of Villains. Red Robin teared the city apart, vowing that he will either save Batman or take him down. However, he learned that Spoiler had been sabotaging his efforts under Batman's request. Red Robin escaped from Pierrot and Swagman to alert Knight and Squire. He rallied the Club of Heroes and they dealt with the Black Glove all over Gotham. Red Robin went to Arkham in time to see a helicopter crashing. He explained the situation to Gordon as Hurt's helicopter went down. Afterwards, Red Robin helped Batgirl decipher a code sent by the Black Glove in which they revealed their master plan to eliminate the Outsiders along with Batman. After a while, Nightwing returned to Gotham and together they started working on the reconstruction of the Batcave. Later, Red Robin and Nightwing went to Vietnam to capture Hush and they took him back to Gotham, where they locked him in a secure cell at the top of Wayne Tower. Robin War Following Bruce's death, Dick took over as Batman and things started to change. When a group of rag-tag vigilante's called We Are Robin were setup in a war against the Gotham City police, Tim was among the former Robins (Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, and Damian Wayne) that attempted to control the situation. The four Robins set out to train the We Are Robin movement and lead them on several missions, all of which turned out to be Dick's plan to have the authorities capture all of the Robins except himself to keep them safe. Tim and the others were taken to a secret prison facility nicknamed "The Cage", soon learning that the Court of Owls had orchestrated the whole war. After being forced to fight Red Hood in a match that was supposed to be to the death, Tim and the other Robins managed to fend off the Court of Owls and their army of Talons, clearing their names and allowing the We Are Robin movement to return to the streets. Though Tim expressed disappointment that Dick had kept the secret of his plan from the rest of them, Dick apologized, emphasizing the lengths he went through to protect his Robin family. The Grail Tim believes Bruce is still alive somewhere after seeing a painting of his "ancestor" Mordecai Wayne in Wayne Manor. He is angered when nobody believes him when he insists that Bruce is still alive. Traveling to Europe to investigate Bruce's disappearance, Tim designs a new Red Robin costume with a full cowl and new symbol so he could become darker without tarnashing the existing symbol In Paris he's attacked by Owens, Pru and Z of the League of Assassins but it's revealed that this is Ra's al Ghul reaching out to help him. These assassins help him fight the Wild Huntsman when he infiltrates a museum, and Ra's explains that they are completely in Tim's service. This leads him to a cave painting that proves Bruce is lost in time, but outside they're attacked by Widower of the Council of Spiders who kills Owens and Z. Blackest Night Red Robin is called back to Gotham by Batman and Robin when their old enemies start rising from their graves as members of the Black Lantern Corps. He arrives in the Batplane to save them from a siege at GCPD Headquarters by sweeping the building with flame-throwers and airlifting them out. His father Jack Drake becomes a zombie and reenacts his own death with Captain Boomerang, to get an emotional response from Tim and feed off his life-energy. Dick and Tim use Mister Freeze's Freeze Gun to avoid the zombies' detection, then have Deadman unfreeze them and pass on their information to others. Council of Spiders Ra's al Ghul has Red Robin and Tam Fox kidnapped by the White Ghost. Drake is put in charge of the League of Assassins while they're attacked by the Council of Spiders, as Drake is the only person to survive an encounter with the council. He sets up fake assassinations across the world to bait the Spiders, but they slaughter his men and infiltrate the League's headquarters to kill Ra's. Drake is barely able to save Tam and Ra's is seemingly killed by their leader the Wanderer. Despite the entire League of Assassins having been killed by them, Drake takes on all of the Spiders simultaneously and wins. Before leaving with Tam he uses the League's computers to blow up all of their facilities across the planet, and Ra's announces he will retaliate by destroying Wayne Enterprises. Collision Tim reunites with Conner Kent in Paris, while trying to look for a Mother Box in order to get to New Genesis. After looking for one of Lex Luthor's labs in the catacombs of Paris, Tim broke down and told Conner of the hardships he'd faced. Conner emotionally supported him, also believing that Bruce is alive. Returning to Gotham, Tim takes down Killer Moth and tries to reconcile his new grim persona with his old life. Ra's announces that he will kill those dearest to Bruce Wayne, and Tim teams up with Batgirl to save Leslie Thompkins. Pru gives them inside information on Ra's plans, but they are ambushed by the Seven Men of Death. They are able to survive these assassins, and Tim enlists Batman and Robin to help as he believes Ra's is planning something larger. Tim uses his connections in the Network and the Titans to rescue the hostages, explaining that unlike Batman he has friends. To stop Hush from transferring control of the company to Ra's, Lucius Fox has Tim appointed CEO of Wayne Enterprises. Ra's is outraged and kicks Tim out a window, although he calls him "detective" and privately admits he'd like Tim to father an heir. Tim apologizes to his friends for the dark direction he's taken and reveals his evidence that Bruce is still alive. Vicki Vale publishes an article saying he is engaged to Tam Fox. Alfred designs a modified costume for Tim, allowing him to truly become his own person. Hit List and Return of Bruce Wayne After dealing with Ra's al Ghul's attempt to destroy the Bat-family, Tim Drake began a new quest of his own to take down several of the Bat-family's currently active foes, starting with the new Lynx. He also enlisted the help of Lonnie Machin (formerly Anarky) to be his "Oracle," had a confrontation with Damian Wayne, and captured Ulysses Armstrong, who had stolen the Anarky persona. Red Robin was then summoned to the Justice League Headquarters to help them rescue Bruce Wayne from being stranded in time. After Bruce's return, he teamed up with Red Robin to defeat the Council of Spiders in Amsterdam, with a little help from Prudence, Tim's ally, formerly of the League of Assassins. Later, after Bruce had established Batman Incorporated, Tim, as Red Robin, traveled to Hong Kong, where he contacted Cassandra Cain, the former Batgirl. Cassandra was still affiliated with the Bat-family but had no interest in returning to Gotham City. Nevertheless, he gave her a duplicate of her old costume, which she accepted. After he returned to Gotham City, Red Robin sprang Lynx from prison, the latter having claimed to be an undercover Hong Kong Police Officer, who kissing him in return. Batman was mildly annoyed by this but gently offered to give Tim advice on his dealings with Selina Kyle, as Tim considered Lynx to be on the road to becoming his own personal Catwoman. Tim then revealed that a Neon Knights center had been established in Gotham City, and that they would be preventing young people from turning to crime while the Bat-Family fought crime. Rebirth and Young Justice II After Bruce's return, Tim was part of Bruce's Gotham team. Tim went missing for several months after he was take to another realm. Tim later escaped and went off with Stephanie. Several days after that, Tim and Stephanie visited the Hall of Justice, looking to talk to Zatanna about Tim's conflicting memories. Zatanna cast a spell that caused Tim to remember Pre-Flashpoint events, such as Young Justice. A few more days after this, Tim and Stephanie became involved in a battle where they reunited with Bart Allen and Cassie Sandsmark and eventually, Conner Kent. Powers and Abilities Abilities * Aviation: Tim Drake is able to fly a variety of small jets, including the one the Teen Titans use to get to missions. * Acrobatics: He is more agile than Jason Todd. * Computer Hacking ''' * '''Computer Operation: Tim has skill with computers which Barbara Gordon encourages and he has assisted her in modifications to the systems she uses as Oracle. * Driving: '''Trained by Batman, Tim is skilled in driving and piloting a variety of vehicles. * '''Martial Arts: Tim Drake has trained under Batman for years before training with Young Justice and Teen Titans further. He can even keep up a conversation while taking down multiple well armed enemies. He's fought trained ninjas and assassins as well as mercenaries. His teachers also include Henri Ducard and Lady Shiva. He has defeated Jason Todd and said he has more training than him. He has also stalemated and gotten the upper hand on Dick Grayson in combat. ** Stick Fighting ' ** '''Karate ' ** '''T'ai Chi ** Aikido ' ** '''Kung Fu ' ** '''Judo * Escapology ''' * '''Firearms * Gadgetry: In addition to making modifications to the tech supplied to him by Batman Tim has invented a number of his own innovations such as his "bang-a-rang" flash grenades and his "redboard", a powered skateboard. * Genius Level Intellect ''' ** '''Business Management ** Criminology ''' ** '''Disguise: Tim has been taught in disguise by Alfred and has successfully disguised himself on numerous occasions. ** Mechanical Engineering ** Polyglot: Tim speaks over twenty languages as a natural polyglot with a talent for linguistics and encryption. Of the languages I can recall him knowing are English, Spanish, French, German, Portuguese, Mandarin Chinese, Japanese, Russian, Korean, Arabic, Kryptonian, Ancient Greek, Themysciran, Latin, Atlantean, Martian, and Thanagarian * Investigation: Tim Drake is often recalled as the most investigative and analytical of all the Robins. He is always listening, exploring and scrutinizing. Bruce Wayne suggested that with time, Tim could conceivably surpass him as the World's Greatest Detective. Dick Grayson has also said he is not as good a detective as Tim. * Lock Picking: The picking of locks was among the skills Tim learned while training to become Robin. * Meditation: Tim's first bit of training to become Robin involved a lesson on meditation from Dick Grayson. Since then Tim has learned a meditation technique that allows him to continue listening to his surroundings even when drugged to unconsciousness, though his grip on his hearing slowly slips. He has also learned a technique that allows him to slow his heart rate which allows him to survive grievous injuries he would otherwise bleed out from and be mistaken for dead. * Photography: Tim took and personally developed photographs of Batman while the caped crusader was becoming more reckless in the wake of Jason Todd's death. He also used his camera to help blend in with the crowd and look for causes to the accidents forcing the closing of Haly's Circus while tracking down Dick Grayson to ask him to aid Batman once more. * Stealth: '''Next to Damian, Tim is probably the stealthiest of the Robins. For added effect to throw his targets off, Tim likes to taunt his targets by using his voice modulator to emit a echoing, taunting laughter as he ducks in and out of shadows. * '''Vehicle Combat: Tim has adapted his martial arts and skateboarding knowledge in order to design a way to fight efficiently while skateboarding. * Tactical Analysis: '''Even in stressful situations, Tim can analyze an issue and come up with an effective plan in a matter of seconds. * '''Throwing: '''Tim is an expert at throwing the modified batarang known as a wingding. * '''Strength: '''Tim is in prime physical condition for a young man his age and build. He trains constantly with Steph and continually seeks to hone his skills. Weaknesses * '''Immunocompromised: Tim lost his spleen in a confrontation between the Council of Spiders and the League of Assassins. * Analysis Paralysis: '''Tim's over-analytic nature can be used against him if an enemy keeps Tim moving and doesn't give him a chance to regain his composure and time to develop a strategy or plan of attack. * '''Caffeine Addiction: Tim suffers from a Caffeine addiction to the point that he uses Red Bull as coffee creamer. He needs more sleep. Paraphernalia * Utility Belt ' * '''Redbird ' * 'Redboard ' * 'Robin's Motorcycle ' * 'Batarang ' * '''Robin's Battle Staff * '''Red Robin Armor: '''A red and black Kevlar suit with black armored gloves and short boots. To conceal his identity, Tim wears a tech-heavy domino mask. For added utility, Tim wears an "X" style strap crossing over his chest, along with a black utility belt, where he stores extra gadgetry. Tim has a pack on his back that can extend or retract specialized red and black wings that can be held rigidly and used for flight or left loose to double as a cape. The material the wings are made of is light and flexible yet strong and sharp, making it able to slice through objects and provide protection from high caliber gunfire. The pack is also able to produce a short burst of propulsion to assist in long distance flight. Notes and Trivia Trivia * Tim Drake is not religious, believing that if God existed he would not let so many bad things happen. He has mentioned that his mother was religious but his father was not at all. This becomes relevant during Judgment on Gotham when the Crusader questions his faith and Tim is forced to admit he does not believe in God, although he knows this will put the city in further danger. This makes him a confirmed atheist. * Tim considers Conner Kent and Bart Allen to be his best friends. * When Tim was 16, Bruce had his IQ tested. Tim scored 142. * Tim and Cassie Sandsmark lost their virginity to one another. * Tim is planning to propose to Stephanie Brown. He asked for Babs' help in picking out the ring in October of 2016. * Tim's online username is Jester719. * Tim's favorite food is sushi. Category:Bat-Family Category:Black Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Titans Members Category:Young Justice Members